


Three of a Kind

by vinelgregory



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Doubt, Drabble, F/M, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinelgregory/pseuds/vinelgregory
Summary: Also know as, Tom, Star and Marco are all dating each other, falling in love and learning what it's like when you're a triad.Bad name, but basically this is just drabbles about my favorite triad because I think its cute and I think we need more poly love. Tbh, this won't be updated very often and all the stories are gonna be pretty dang short, but I needed an outlet for these cuties.





	Three of a Kind

Tom wasn’t sure how to deal with his new relationship. He had never been involved in anything like this before. Of course, him and Star had dated in the past, yes. And of course, he couldn’t deny his emerging feelings for Marco either. He had already been in love with Star for a while and he was starting to fall in love with Marco as well. 

 

But still, he couldn’t deny that there were times he would get insecure. Questioning if maybe he was unnecessary and that they didn’t love him back. 

 

What if they didn’t love him back? What if he was just a nuisance to them?  

 

“Tom?” Marco’s voice brought him back into reality. 

 

‘Is something bothering you?” Marco asked, concerned in his voice.

 

“I just..” Tom hesitated, “Sometimes I get scared that I don’t have a place here.. With you guys. And I know that it’s stupid, but I..”

 

Marco put a hand on Tom’s shoulder, “It’s okay, I understand Tom,” Marco smiled, “Why don’t we all talk about it tomorrow. I’d say we’d talk about it now, but..”

 

Marco looked back into the living room at Star, who was fast asleep.

 

“For now, why don’t we go back to watching the movie,” Marco smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

 

“O-okay,” Tom also smiled, following behind him.

 

Marco situated himself at Tom’s side, cuddling into him. Star, who was still sleeping, instinctively nuzzled into Tom on the other side as well. And after a while, Marco seemed to fall asleep on him too. 

 

Tom would be okay

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know its not great and that I'm supposed to be working on my other work. But I wanted to write something about these three, because I really like them all together. 
> 
> Please let me know if you find grammar mistakes or anything!!


End file.
